Hotel Transylvania 2: Monster
by nolanb780
Summary: Johnny's family, his dad's boss, and his ex all come to the hotel for three months. Dracula's instincts are awakened as he hears all the heartbeats. Mavis notices and tries to help but Dracula's temper grows shorter and shorter. As their relationship starts to break, Johnny's ex takes this moment to ruin Mavis' life. Planning on making Dracula disappear. What will happen?
1. Guests

**Author's note: popped in my head while reading a fantastic fanfic. hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

"Johnny is bringing his parents, little sister, older brother, ex girlfriend, and his dad's boss...here?" Dracula asked, staring at the two.

"Well...it was only going to be my family...but his boss loves monsters and the myths about them and...wants to spend time here too. So my dad invited him." Johnny replied.

"Dad, could you handle it...just this once? I need to look good in front of his family. You refusing to allow them here makes me look bad and-

"Alright...fine." Dracula sighed, cutting Mavis off.

"Holy rabies, thanks dad! They'll be here tomorrow."

"What..how?"

"Well...they're landing tonight and will drive here tomorrow."

Dracula stood there dumbfounded, before going to explain everything to his friends. All of them agreed to act normal, but they were worried about Dracula.

"Drac, buddy, the last time we were around so many humans...you almost lost your cool." Frankenstein said.

"I didn't attack anyone or suck any blood." Dracula replied, confused.

"Yes, but...we know when you're getting hungry."

Dracula frowned, "Is it still noticeable?"

"Yes...you just have this look in your eyes. That scary...hungry look."

"Oh. I'll control it." Dracula said before walking away.

Mavis had overheard the whole conversation and was concerned. She walked back to her room and explained everything to Johnny.

"What are going to do? We can't train a vampire!" Johnny asked.

"I'm sure no one can train my dad. I'm worried about your family and about what will happen if...he loses control."

Dracula frowned as her heard Mavis and Johnny talk. He honestly didn't know what to do either. He lied when he told Johnny he didn't like human blood, he actually enjoyed it. He only ever got blood from his aunt, who got it from hospitals. The rest of the time he drank blood substitute. He walked down the hallway, making sure everyone was doing their job.

**~Next day~**

The next day, Johnny's parents walked into the lobby. Along with his father's boss and his ex. Mavis smiled as they hugged her and said hi. She glanced around the lobby, not seeing her father anywhere. One of the maids said he overheard her conversation with Johnny. She was concerned weather or not she hurt his feelings. As the day went on, Johnny explained to the guests that they sleep during the day and up at night.

"You'll get used to it. How long are you staying?" Johnny asked.

"About three months." his father, Tom, replied.

"Alright, well..we'll get you to your rooms then." Mavis said.

"Where's your father, Mavis? Haven't seen him at all."

"Um...he's...sleeping." Mavis lied.

"Could you wake him up?" Tom's boss asked.

Mavis wanted to growl at the man for being so inconsiderate of her father. She only smiled, "He's not very...happy when woken up during the day, but I'll try."

"Great! Now, where's my room?" he asked.

Mavis got a zombie to lead him and his daughter. His daughter, Lilly, glared at her before smiling at Johnny. Mavis sighed before going to her father's room. She knocked on the door, unsure of what to do.

She heard no answer, so she walked in. Sure enough, her father was sleeping. The coffin cover was off and she knew why. He only ever took it off when he had a nightmare. She walked up to his bed and gently shook him. She heard a low growl, fear creeping into her. She shook him again. His eyes snapped open as he glared at whoever dared to wake him. He realized it was Mavis and relaxed a little.

"Yes, Mavis?" he asked as he sat up and yawned.

"Johnny's family is here, zombies lead them to their rooms." she said. "Are you going to say hi tonight?"

"We'll see." Dracula replied, with a nervous note in his voice.

"You overheard us talking...didn't you?"

"Yes...honestly...I don't know what I'm going to do." Dracula whispered.

Mavis smiled sadly at him, "We'll figure it out...how come I'm not thirsty for human blood?"

"Because, you're a young vampire. Young vampires, depending on how they're brought up, go on whatever blood they were first introduced to. You grew up on blood substitute. Once you have human blood...you'll grow addicted." Dracula explained.

Mavis nodded, she noticed how tired the man looked. Dracula yawned again, "I'm going back to bed. I'll see what I'll do." he said before curling back up.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Mavis suddenly asked, since he didn't have a nightmare in forty years.

"No. It got too warm." he whispered.

"Alright." Mavis said, knowing to not argue.

She walked out of his room and closed the door. She turned to see Johnny's ex walking down the hallway.

"Who's room is that?" she asked.

"My dad's." Mavis replied calmly.

"Oh? Did you tell him my father wanted to meet him?"

"Yes, he said he'll meet them tonight. Depends on how he's feeling."

"He's sick?"

"A cold."

"Vampires can get that?"

"Well...a vampire cold. I have to go."

Mavis sped off, leaving the human girl there. The blond haired girl glanced at the door, tempted to walk in there. She was afraid though, not knowing how the actual Count Dracula would act if she did so.

Instead, she walked down to the lobby. Wanting to be alone for a little while.

Mavis walked into her room and sighed. "Your ex is weird."

"I know, she can be violent at times too." Johnny replied. "What did you dad say?"

"He'll see how it goes tonight." Mavis replied.

**~Meanwhile~**

Dracula lied in his coffin, trying to sleep but his nightmare kept returning. He eventually gave up and went to the kitchen. As he walked downstairs he noticed a girl sitting in the lobby. He could tell she was human and could hear the heartbeat. He closed his eyes and sighed. "How am I going to control my instincts?" he whispered to himself.

Author's note: Sorry for any mistakes! fav, follow, and/or review! :)


	2. Shorter Temper

**Author's note: I know second chapter already. I need to get these ideas out of my head so I can focus. Lol. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Dracula walked down into the lobby trying to get past the girl, but she noticed him. She raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Dracula echoed, turning to face her.

She noticed the fangs as he spoke and stood up. "You're Count Dracula...aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes. You?"

"Oh, I'm Lilly Williams...my father is Johnathan's dad's boss."

"I see."

He turned and walked away, as he felt a rememberable burn in his throat. He ran down the hallways and to the kitchen. Quasimodo looked at him.

"Ah...Count Dracula, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Did my aunt drop off any human blood?" Dracula asked.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You need to face your fears sometimes." the chef said with a smirk.

Dracula glared at him, "Be careful of what you say, unless you want to leave the face of the earth." Dracula warned through his protruding fangs.

Even though the chef was brave enough to talk fresh to the monster king, he was still afraid of him. He shrugged as he grabbed a glass and poured human blood into it.

"You better watch yourself, Count. You may leave the earth as well." he threatened.

Dracula only growled in response before taking the glass. He reluctantly thanked the chef before walking out. He downed the glass in less than ten seconds. He gave it to a maid to get rid of and walked up to Mavis' room. He lightly knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed before the young vampire opened the door. "Who's that girl in the lobby?" he asked as he walked in.

"Oh, Lilly? My ex." Johnny replied.

"Oh." he turned to Mavis, "I don't think I can do this."

"Why?" she questioned.

"I'll be surrounded by heartbeats! You can hear the blood..." Dracula sighed.

"You're fine with Johnny." Mavis pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking about it then...I was thinking about your party and everything."

"Then think about something else."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"There's nothing to think about."

"Dad, there has to be something to think about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

Mavis opened her mouth to say something back, but sighed. "Alright, well...just try?"

"Alright." Dracula said as he peeked out the window.

The sun was setting and Dracula was thirsty once again. He only had one glass of blood all day. He frowned before turning into a bat.

"I'll be back in an hour." he said.

"It's still kind of sunny out." Mavis replied, knowing he was going hunting.

"Well...yes, but I can hide in the shadows."

Mavis frowned but opened the window and let him out. She saw smoke come off of him before he dove into the shadows. Johnny watched as well, admiring how the older vampire dove gracefully.

"How does he do that?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't." Mavis answered.

They closed the window and waited until it was night. They walked down into the lobby where Johnny's family was sitting. His older brother, David, was talking with Griffin. His younger sister, Marly, was playing with the werewolf pups. Wanda was talking with his mother, Becky, who seemed to be enjoying it. While Tom and his boss talked with Frankenstein and Wayne. Lilly noticed the couple and walked up, smiling.

"Where's Dracula?" she asked.

"He'll be here soon." Mavis replied, walking downstairs.

Johnny made sure to stay away from his ex as he followed Mavis. They walked up to his mother and started to chat with her and Wanda. Lilly glared at Mavis, clearly jealous of her dating Johnny.

* * *

**~Few minutes later~**

Dracula flew into the lobby and transformed into his normal form in front of them.

"Vampires are magic?" Tom's boss, Jerry, asked.

"Yes, why?" Dracula asked.

"I wasn't expecting it..."

"Most humans don't."

Mavis could hear the venom in his voice and cast him a glare. Dracula took notice and quickly calmed himself down and put on a fake smile.

"So, Johnathan, this is your family?" he asked, ignoring Jerry.

"Yeah, my mom Becky, my father Tom, my younger sister Marly, and my older brother, David." Johnny introduced them.

"Ah and this man must be Tom's boss?"

"Yeah, he's my boss." Tom replied, his voice hinting annoyance towards his boss.

Jerry gave him a warning look before smiling. "Great to finally meet the actual Count Dracula! Now..are the myths true?"

"No, not a single bit." Dracula said, his voice bitter.

"Ah, I see. So you don't get women...suck their blood and then-

"I don't do any of that! It's completely gross."

Jerry gave him an odd look, "I was expecting you to be more...scary. You are the king of monsters, after all."

"Yes, well, only when I need to be." Dracula replied.

"I see, do you go out in the sun? What happens? Is it painful? What does garlic do? Would you die with wood in your heart?"

Dracula blinked, "I didn't think it was possible for someone to ask questions quicker than Johnathan."

"Yeah, Jerry broke Johnny's record." Tom replied.

"Yes, when I go into the sun if very painful. It's like burning alive. My throat swells with garlic, and if it's stabbed through my heart, yes."

"Can you breath when garlic swells your throat?" Lilly asked.

"Not really..."

"So the inside swells?"

"Yes..."

"Is it it noticeable on the outside?"

"No...why are you asking me these?"

"No reason."

Dracula blinked before he headed towards the hallway. "Well, I said my hello, I-

"No, you're eating with us. Aren't you? It's...breakfast." Lilly asked.

"I didn't plan on-

"Well then come on!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

Mavis could see the glare creeping up on Dracula. She elbowed him in the ribcage before going with Johnny.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

Breakfast, thankfully, went by smoothly. Dracula had a look of annoyance everytime Jerry or Lilly asked him a question. That mostly resulted around what could hurt or kill him. Which worried Mavis, as she remembered the words Johnny had said.

"She can be violent sometimes too."

She watched Lilly carefully. She hadn't eyed Dracula or glared at him, but could see the hint of evil in her blue eyes. Mavis felt a chill run up her spine, but she ignored it. Johnathan had noticed it too and had watched her carefully. Lilly didn't seem to notice the two watching her intently, but she did notice how annoyed Dracula was. She smiled to herself. She wanted to test just how far she could push him, before he lost his temper. It seemed to be short, but he had control over it.

After breakfast Dracula turned into a bat and flew off, ignoring the humans behind him. Tom frowned. "Is your father alright?" he asked Mavis.

"He's just not feeling well, he has a vampire cold." she lied.

"Oh, well then. I hear you guys have a pool?"

"Yeah, one of the zombies can show you. Hold on."

She quickly grabbed a zombie, and ushered them off towards the pool. She then grabbed Johnny and walked towards Dracula's room.

"Jerry and Lilly keep asking him questions that result in his death or injured." Mavis whispered.

"I know, it's weird. Maybe they're just curious?" Johnny replied.

"Maybe...but I'm still watching them."

"Agreed."

Mavis knocked on Dracula's door. She heard a snarl before he yanked it open. His eyes were glaring and annoyed. Mavis clenched her jaw.

"Can we come in?" she asked.

"Fine." Dracula growled through his teeth.

Mavis and Johnny walked in, only for the door to shut magically behind them. Scaring them a little. Dracula turned his back on them.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Are you...alright?" Mavis asked.

"Do I sound alright? Those two...humans...are annoying! Why do they want to know about what will hurt or kill me? I don't trust them."

"You don't trust anyone." Mavis huffed.

"Excuse me?" Dracula hissed as he spun around, scaring his daughter.

His eyes were glowing red, slits as pupils. Mavis swallowed as her father advanced towards her.

"I...I...um...dad...please control your temper." she whispered.

Dracula was about to yell when he saw the horror in her eyes. He hadn't realized how was advancing on her like she was prey.

He calmed down and sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't trust them...they're annoying and...hearing their heartbeats and not being able to drink their blood..." Dracula rambled.

"Dad, you need to push these instincts aside. I understand that they're hard to ignore, but you taught yourself before...didn't you?"

"Well...not exactly..."

"But you didn't attack Johnny...you did find going through that town. Why now? Why them?"

"Mavis, I told you before-

"You're going to ruin it for me!"

"Then make them stay away from me!"

He bared his fangs before turning into a bat and flew out a window. He slammed shut behind him. Johnny frowned.

"That went well." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever...he's just no fun and annoying." Mavis sneered.

* * *

**~Few hours later~**

Dracula returned to his room, paler than usual. Blood substitute was doing nothing for him, and constantly felt angry.

"How come my anger escalated so quickly?" he wondered aloud.

He remembered yelling at Mavis out of the blue, but she was pestering him. Those two humans, especially that girl, were strange. He had an uneasy feeling but knew he had to ignore it. He had to be calm and polite for the three months. Unless he wanted to ruin it for Mavis.

He sighed before slipping out into the hallway. It was sunrise, and he had grown tired. He yawned but walked to the kitchen. He poked his head in and didn't see any sign of Quasimodo. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some blood. He poured it into a glass before teleporting to his room. He finished the glass before falling asleep.

The next night, he woke with a start. He was shaking and sweating, along with panting. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. More nightmares. He wondered when they would go away. He walked down into the lobby to see Johnny and Mavis tackling each other.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're using your vampire strength!" Johnny complained.

"You never said there were rules!" Mavis countered, smirking.

Both laughed as Marley jumped on top of Mavis. "I captured a vampire! I captured a vampire!" she cheered.

Dracula smiled and chuckled at the scene. He didn't see Lilly anywhere and sighed in relief. He was disappointed to see Jerry talking with Murray. He didn't mind so much he was talking with his friends, but the fact he was there. He hated the questions he attacked him with.

He tried sneaking past them but Jerry spotted him. "Ah, Dracula! I have some more questions." he said as he walked over.

He swung his arm, well tried to anyways, around Dracula's shoulders. The tall vampire controlled his flaring temper as the man rambled on. He had no idea if his anger showed through his eyes but he noticed Mavis giving him a warning glare. He sighed before turning.

"If you don't mind, Jerry, I do not like people touching me." he said, "Especially people I just met."

Jerry blinked, "Sorry, sir. Well, um, could you answer my questions?"

"What?"

"The ones I just asked you."

"Oh them...could you repeat?"

Jerry frowned but then repeated them.

Deep in the dungeon, a human girl and a monster chef were talking. Plans forming in their demented minds about how to ruin Dracula's and Mavis' lives. Lilly wanting nothing but revenge and Johnny. Quasimodo wanting nothing but the death of Dracula and the hotel.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, this story is coming along fast. I need to slow it down, but it will take a while for my twist to happen. :) Sorry for any mistakes! Review, fallow, and/or fav! :D Ugh, I feel like I rushed it though. Which I kind of did in the beginning, since it was written during flex. tips?**


	3. Silver

**Author's note: Here's chapter 3. :) Oh, the way she wants revenge on Johnathan and Mavis is going to include something...drastic. **

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

Jerry kept rambling on how the myths were written by a vampire hunter. He forgot the name of the author, but one of them seemed to document Dracula's childhood. He had asked him millions of questions about his childhood, each answer matching what was said in the book. Dracula demanded the book,unfourtanly, Jerry left it at home.

Mavis started to grow curious of her father's childhood. She wanted to read the book as well, but knew better. She didn't want her father to not trust her too. Dracula clearly was annoyed and was trying to ignore the man. Mavis was about to step in when Lilly came out of nowhere.

"Daddy, are you bothering him again?" Lilly asked, looking at the two.

"No, I was just-

"He looks annoyed." she pointed out.

Jerry smiled, "I guess I should be going. I actually am very hungry. Where's that chef?"

"In the kitchen I'm guessing." Lilly replied.

"Mavis, could I talk with you?" Dracula asked, as the father and daughter talked.

Mavis followed her father into the hallway, Dracula sighed. "That girl...she's strange." he said.

"I know, let me guess..you don't trust her?" Mavis replied.

"No, I don't. But the point is, how come she knows where Quasimodo is and appears out of nowhere? And she's obsessed with me." Dracula complained.

"Dad, now you're getting dramatic. There's nothing she's doing with the chef. I don't trust her either, but she said I guess. She doesn't know if he's exactly in the kitchen. Why would she plan anything with the chef?" Mavis replied.

Dracula blinked and then clenched his jaw. "Fine."

"What? Now you're going to get all pouty about it?"

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Mavis, quit it."

"No, what is up with you? Your temper is suddenly super short!"

"Not my fault."

"The who's is it? Mine?"

"No!"

"Who?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Dad."

"No."

"Dad."

"Shut up."

"Vlad!"

Dracula glared at her, his eyes glowing blue and slits as pupils. "What?" he growled.

Mavis stared at him, fear encasing her. She swallowed her argument, and just turned. Leaving the angry vampire behind. Dracula stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Lilly smiled to herself, she noticed that his temper was getting shorter and shorter each passing day.

"Mavis, what was that all about?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

* * *

**~In the kitchen~**

"Count Dracula said what?" Jerry asked.

"He said, humans are very annoying. He just wants to suck all their blood and shut them up." Quasimodo said.

"Why? I mean...he's a vampire...so I-

"He's interested in killing your daughter."

This angered Jerry. "He what!?"

"You heard me. Killing...what's her name...Lilly?"

"Yes, Lilly. He is not murdering my daughter. What a...what a..."

"Monster?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm...well maybe if you're cruel to him...that will put him in his place."

"What is in your mind?"

"You simply give him this glass of blood. I dropped a special...medicine in there that calms him down. It will cause him a little pain. He will eventually notice it after everytime getting annoyed with you or your daughter."

Jerry eyed the glass before picking it up. He noticed a small jar beside it. "What is that?"

"Melted silver."

"You put silver in this...didn't you?"

"Yes, my you are such a smart man."

"Can't that kill him?"

"No, it only hurts his stomach."

Jerry felt unsure of this, but went ahead with the plan. He walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby. He walked up to Mavis and asked where Dracula's room was.

"I'll take it to him." Mavis replied, taking the glass.

"I don't think- Jerry started.

"Daddy, she can take it to him. He's not in the mood for us humans." Lilly said, calming her father down.

Mavis eyed them before going up to her father's room. She knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes before Dracula yanked it open. He was clearly angry, but didn't say a word. His eyes questioning.

"Glass of blood for you, Quasimodo thought it would calm you down." Mavis explained.

"Thank you." Dracula whispered before grabbing it and closing the door.

"Welcome!" Mavis shouted. "Oh, and quit acting like a child!"

She went down to the lobby, fuming. Annoyed with her father's childish acts. If only she understood though.

* * *

**~Dracula's room~**

Dracula downed the glass and looked at it. The blood tasted weird, as if there was silver in it. He ignored it though, since he could only smell blood.

A few minutes passed when his stomach started burning. He gasped in pain before falling on the ground, panting. He curled into a ball, trying to ease away the pain. It continued though.

* * *

**Author's note: I need the truth. Are my chapters rushed and confusing? **


	4. Anger and Hurt

**Author's note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**NPOV**

* * *

He blacked out from the pain, for only an hour. He woke up to complete silence and still some dull pain in his stomach. His vision was blurred, and his head spinning. Confusion took over as Dracula scanned his room.

"What just happened?" he wondered aloud.

He struggled to sit up. By the time he was leaning against a chair, he was panting. He heard someone knock on his door and a letter went underneath.

He groaned, he didn't have the strength for this. He got up anyway, he swayed a little but slowly walked over to the letter. He picked it up and read it.

"If you don't start behaving, there will be more pain."

Was written on the paper. It was very girlish writing. Mavis was a girl, but he's never seen her write like this. So he knew, for a fact, that it wasn't her. Besides, her dark side hadn't awakened yet. She can get angry, but when she loses her temper she just turns into a bat and flies away. Her vampire instincts and powers haven't reached their full potential. Which reminded him, he had to start teaching her more about her instincts. He sighed before throwing it aside. He opened his door and walked out into the hallway.

His vision was better by now, and his dizziness subsided. He swayed a little, but managed to walk down to the lobby. He still had to check on the hotel. Mavis was walking through the lobby with Johnny when she noticed her father. He was very pale, and was wincing. She frowned before walking over to him.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine...Mavis...ouch." he hissed.

"Are you sure?"

Dracula sighed, "What exactly...was in...th-that blood?"

"Um...blood..."

"He didn't say what was...ouch...in it?"

"No, I thought it was just human blood...it smelled different than animal blood. It smelled better, how come I can't have a sip?"

"You will not have a sip of human blood, until I know you can handle yourself. You'll lose control being around Johnny and his family, if you drink it."

"Oh...so anyway...why are you asking?"

"Whatever it was...it felt...like...that bastard!" Dracula snarled before rushing off, or trying to, towards the kitchen.

"Dad wait!"

Mavis caught up with him easily. "What is wrong?"

"He put silver in it..."

"Silver?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"It...hurts...a lot. Makes you pass out and you can barely see when you wake up, and you're very dizzy." Dracula explained briefly.

"Oh...are you okay?"

Mavis was even more worried now, since he had digested silver.

"Oh, just peachy." Dracula answered sarcastically.

She sighed, "Why are you being mean to me?"

Dracula stopped and turned, looking at her with pure confusion. "I am not being mean."

"Yes you are, you're being sarcastic and all just because of what that chef did. You need to stop taking all your annoyance and anger out on me!"

Dracula glared at her, "I'm not trying to be! You know how I react to others when I'm angry or annoyed."

"Yes, but you've never taken it out on me. I'm your daughter!"

"I know that! But you don't understand..."

"You're right, I don't. So you should be a father, and explain it to me!"

Dracula clenched his jaw, trying to keep in his temper. "You're making it worse." he whispered.

"How? Because I'm trying to-

"Because you're constantly at me about it!"

With that Dracula turned into a bat and flew away. Completely forgetting about going to the kitchen. Mavis stood there dumbfounded, before she sighed and punched the wall.

"Bastard." she cussed under her breath.

She didn't know what was up with her either, but she went with the fact her father's attitude was making her annoyed with him. She walked back to Johnny.

"He's being such a jerk!" she growled.

"Mavis, I think he's just stressed. When is the last time he had humans living in his hotel for three months?" Johnny asked.

"Never!"

"Exactly, he's most likely stressed. I mean...a human killed your mother and almost you and him. He almost lost the both of you, if you hadn't lived do you know what would have happened to him?"

"No..."

"He would either, make this hotel and be perfectly fine. Go insane and attack the humans or just hide in the shadows. Never to be seen. Or...get so depressed that he kills himself."

"Do you think...the stress from this...if that's what it is...would make him do that?" Mavis asked, sudden fear in her voice.

"I don't think so, maybe instead of arguing we should be there for him."

Mavis nodded, regretting making her father so upset.

* * *

**~Next night~**

Mavis woke up and walked to her dad's room. When she got there Lilly was holding a glass of blood. She noticed Mavis and smiled.

"I'm afraid to disturb him...could you give him the glass of blood?" she asked.

"Um...sure." Mavis replied.

She grabbed the glass and walked into her father's room. He was curled up in his coffin, his cape wrapped around him. He was in his pj's but still decided to use his cape as a blanket. She chuckled.

_'Only my dad.' _she thought to herself.

She gently shook him. "Dad?"

"What?" Dracula groaned.

"Here's your breakfast and...can I talk to you?" Mavis asked.

Dracula's eyes fluttered open as he looked at his daughter. He looked a little sick today. He sighed before sitting up. He took the glass and drank half.

"Well...you seem hungry." Mavis observed.

"Yes...I am...or was. What's wrong?" he asked as he got out of his coffin.

He used his magic to change his clothes and grab a different cape. The other disappeared and reappeared on a table. He stumbled to a chair and sat down in it.

"Does this blood make you...drunk?" she asked.

"No...just not feeling great." Dracula replied, drinking the rest of it.

Mavis sighed before making a napkin appear and gave it to him. "You look like a vampire from a horror movie. Wipe your mouth." Mavis said.

"Yes, mother." Dracula teased.

"Could you please explain why you're losing your temper easily?" she asked.

Dracula looked at her, "Because I've survived on human blood, and being around so many humans with nothing to focus on...you can hear the blood and heartbeats. It makes me more hungry, and awakens my instincts. I hold them back though, which causes me to get very moody."

"So...like holding back emotions?"

"Yes, except it's instincts."

Mavis nodded before she hugged him. "I have to go, are you going to come down to the lobby?"

"If I feel better later."

"Okay."

Three minutes after she left, it happened again. Immense pain erupted, causing Dracula to gasp and fall to the ground. He closed his eyes, willing it to be gone.

* * *

**Author's note: Had to finish it at that. What do you think? Review, fav, and/or follow! :D Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I usually don't go as dark as suicide, but he won't be doing any of that. I'm just including, that in real life, Depression can cause many horrible things. The worst, in my opinion, suicide. I'm still thinking of the big twist, I love to put them in smoothly that and hint to them. They just kind of come out like BAM! lol. just keep an eye out :)**


End file.
